


Escape | South Park Creek

by kaitlyn_2502



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlyn_2502/pseuds/kaitlyn_2502
Summary: Craig and Tweek run away together...
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 51





	Escape | South Park Creek

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ATTEMPT at a oneshot...

‘Why don’t we get out of this shithole town together?’  
Those were the exact words Craig had said to him. Craig looked into Tweek’s emerald green eyes as Tweek stared into Craig’s sapphire blue eyes.  
‘What?’ Tweek asked, in pure disbelief.  
‘Yeah, you heard me...do I need to repeat?’ Craig asked. ‘I said why don’t we-‘  
‘Yeah! I heard you once!’ Tweek screamed at him. ‘It’s just that...how the hell do we get outta here?!’  
Craig paused...he hadn’t thought this through had he?  
Tweek paused for a minute, and then proceeded to have an anxiety attack while pulling his blonde hair so hard to the fact he might pull his own hair out.  
But hey, it wouldn’t be for the first time!  
‘Oh jeez! What if our parents are worried sick? What if they call the cops on us?! What if we get arrested for trespassing?! Oh for christ’s sake, what if we die-‘  
‘Jesus Christ Tweek Tweak! I get it! Just let me think for one freakin minute!’  
Tweek looked at him.  
‘Craig...you know we can’t...’  
‘Yes we can, I just need to sort things out! Just you wait! When we escape this town and reach the ocean, we’re gonna take a boat to the end of the world! And we’re gonna live out our days in peace! Just you wait!’ Craig responded before walking away.  
‘Wait! Craig!’ Tweek reached out his hand to him. ‘Oh for god’s sake...Craig Tucker, what stunt are you trying to do now?’

A few weeks later...

‘Yo mom...’ Craig started.  
‘Hm?’ She replied.  
‘If I were to run away all of a sudden, would you care?’  
She stood still, trying to process his question.  
‘What kind of question is that?’  
Craig shrugged his shoulders. She sighed.  
‘Well, if you did, I would understand. This town is shitty anyway...’  
‘Wait...so you’ll basically allow me to run away?’  
‘As long as you call me...and visit me...don’t bother asking me for money though’  
‘Mom...’ Craig replied guiltily.

Craig stood up and head over to his mom and embraced her with a hug.  
‘Thanks mom...’  
Craig’s mom gasped lightly and returned the hug.  
‘No problem’  
They pulled away and smiled...while flipping each other off.  
What can I say? It’s a Tucker thing.

A few months later....

‘Craig! Wake up! You have school!’ Craig’s mom called out.  
No response.  
‘Craig! Craig?’  
Still no response.  
‘God’s sake...’

She headed up to Craig’s room, expecting him to be rolled across the bed, still sleeping with his beanie on, he never takes that thing off.  
‘Craig? Hey wake up...’ she whispered after entering. She went over to his bed to take off the blanket, only to be found with a pillow.  
‘What?!’ She thought. 

Then she heard a loud knock at her front door. Immediately, she rushed down to the door to find a panicking and messy mother, Tweek’s mom, Mrs. Tweak.  
‘Mrs. Tucker! Have you seen Tweek? Is he with your son? Oh god, he better be! I’ve torn the whole house down looking for him and soon I’ll do the same to the town!!’  
Ah, so THAT’S where Tweek got his anxiety from, or was it from his constant coffee addiction?  
‘Sorry, I haven’t seen him, I can’t find Craig either’  
Mrs. Tweek paused and processed that information, and screamed.  
‘Oh god...if he isn’t here...does that mean they ran away?! Oh god I-‘  
That’s when Mrs. Tucker stopped listening and it hit her.  
‘So that’s why he asked me that...’

Last night...

‘God...we really are doing this, huh?’ Tweek said.  
‘I told you...this day would come...’ Craig replied.  
‘Jeez...I wonder why I ever fell for you...’  
‘Maybe cause of some Asian girls drawing Yaoi of us?’ Craig joked.  
‘Or maybe cause of that fight we did in 4th grade...’  
‘Y’know...either way, I still love you...’  
‘Gee...I bet...’  
‘C’mon be serious!’  
They both laughed. After all this waiting they’re finally leaving...no escaping at a ripe old teenage age of 17. Leaving everyone and everything behind.

Tweek looked back at the beautiful town. He didn’t stare at its beauty, but the memories he had made there. And also perhaps the weird shit that happened there...Oh not the celebrities that came here to trash the town, no no no no no that was normal, but the actual normal stuff that happened, a normal ordinary day.  
Now that was weird.

‘All the drugs, alcohol...ah good times...’ Tweek thought.  
‘Yo, Tweekers!’  
‘Ack! Coming!’  
Craig checked through his bag he was carrying, carrying the usual, food, water, beer and vodka.  
Y’know the usual.

‘You ready?’ Craig asked in his usual monotone voice.  
‘Yeah...’ Tweek replied sadly.  
‘Tweek it’s fine’ Craig told him while holding his face between his palms and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. So light, yet so passionate.  
And that’s when Tweek knew, 

He definitely was in good hands.


End file.
